planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Boa Constrictor
| image = BoaConstrictor.jpg | scientificname = Boa constrictor | exhibit = Exhibit | edition = Standard | continent = South America Central America | countries = Colombia, Ecuador, Peru, Venezuela, Trinidad and Tobago, Guyana, Suriname, French Guiana, Brazil, Bolivia, Uruguay, Argentina | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade = | landarea = | waterarea = | climbingarea = | temperature = 23-31 | humidity = 60-80 | biome = | gsize = 1-2 | malebachelor = | femalebachelor = | reproduction = Average | maturity = 3-4 years | sterility = Death | gestaincub = 4 months | interbirth = 24 Months | class = Reptilia | order = Squamata | family = Boidae | genus = Boa }}The (Boa constrictor) is a large South American snake featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. It is one of the game's Exhibit Animals. Zoopedia Informaton General Population in the Wild: Unknown The boa constrictor is a large species of snake native to Central and South America. They are a ubiquitous species split into 9 subspecies, all of which are capable of living in most environments but mostly found in rainforests, coastal areas, and semi-deserts. Although there are many different colors and patterns among these snakes, the typical appearance is pale brown, dark brown and black scales in a rhomboid pattern down the length of the body. The species exhibits sexual dimorphism; the males and females look different. Males are an average length between 1.8 and 2.4m, with pelvic spurs around their cloaca that are used to facilitate mating. Females are larger, with an average length of between 2.1 and 3m, whilst they have pelvic spurs, they are smaller than the male's. Social Boa constrictors are solitary animals and do not interact in the wild, except when mating or fighting over mating rights. Reproduction During the mating season, female boas will release pheromones that males will track. If more than one male encounters the same female, they will wrestle with each other, the victor then mating with the female. The female will store the male's sperm until she ovulates, using it to fertilise her eggs. She gestates for between 100 and 120 days, giving birth to between 20 and 65 live young, which are independent from birth. Boa constrictors reach sexual maturity between 3 and 4 years old. Animal Care Tropical Plant B Tropical Plant C Long Wide Trunk Thin Smooth Branch Thin Long Log High Basking Lamp Low Basking Lamp Mid-Height Basking Lamp }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts #Boas and pythons have a rudimentary pelvis and vestigial hind legs inside their body. #The patternation and color of boa constrictors depends on where they are from; there are a huge range of colors in the wild and even more in captivity due to selective breeding. #Boa constrictors give birth to live young. #Boa constrictors will shed their skin every 2 to 4 months as they continue to grow throughout their life. #Contrary to popular belief, boa constrictors do not kill their prey by suffocation, but by cutting off blood supply to vital organs. Other Trivia *The boa constrictor was formally revealed on World Snake Day. Gallery Image Gallery BoaConstrictorTexture.jpg File:BoaConstrictor2.jpg BoaConstrictorPromo.jpg noodle (2).jpg 02D8F877-5E40-4A3E-928E-983C5D6BB671.jpeg D7347ECA-F9DD-4137-975F-A3BCF4C99843.jpeg References Category:Reptiles Category:Tropical Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Snakes